Si de amarte se trata
by SayurixSW
Summary: [LysandroxSucrette]¿Es suficiente el amor de una persona para sostener una relación? ¿Qué se supone que se debe hacer cuando descubres que tu novio está profundamente enamorado de tu mejor amiga?
1. Sinopsis

Ella creía tenerlo todo, dos mejores amigos incondicionales, un empleo estable en una editorial, su música y Lysandro.  
Su novio, el hombre más amable y cariñoso que jamás había conocido, su primer amor.  
Con el mantenía una relación de 5 años, compartían un departamento y tenían una banda como hobbie juntos.

Pero ahora se encontraba en una terrible situación, todo lo que creyó tener alguna vez ahora le parecía ficticio. No podía hablar con sinceridad con nadie, ya no veía con los mismos ojos a su novio y la música dejó de tener sentido para ella.  
Porque todo en su vida empezaba y terminaba en Lysandro, cuyo amor existía solo en sus deseos.

¿Es suficiente el amor de una persona para sostener una relación?

¿Qué se supone que se debe hacer cuando descubres que tu novio está profundamente enamorado de tu mejor amiga?

 ** _En silencio, en mi interior.  
Quiero creer que si de amarte se trata,  
mis sentimientos no tienen límites ni miedos. _**


	2. Ojos como estrellas

Hacía rato que Sucrette miraba sin realmente mirar, ya saben, como cuando observas tu entorno y parece que pones atención pero es todo lo contrario. En su cara una sonrisa forzada había sido estampada ni bien sus amigos habían llegado a su departamento. Todos habían estado de acuerdo de que era el mejor lugar para festejar el cumpleaños número 22 de Rosalya, y no era que sucrette no estuviera feliz por su mejor amiga, no. Es que algo la mantenía preocupada desde la mañana, cuando Lysandro le había mostrado el regalo de la peliblanca.  
El mismo que justo en ese momento estaba entregándole. Sentado frente a ella y acompañado por Castiel, con la guitarra acústica, le cantaba una bella canción compuesta especialmente para ella.  
Sucrette no entendía como era capaz de mantener el malestar en su estómago oculto. Primero que nada Lysandro no le había comentado nada sobre una canción para su cuñada hasta aquella misma mañana, comprendía que el albino era reservado pero ¡Tenían una banda juntos santo dios!, le dolía que él no la hubiese incluido en aquello. Lo segundo que le molestaba es que Lysandro jamás había hecho algo así para ella, si bien le había regalado algunos poemas y dibujos no se comparaban a la intensidad que tenían aquellas palabras entonadas.  
Porque la letra…

 _¿Sé que estrellas en tus ojos decidieron brillar,  
porque sabían que no estarían mejor en otro lugar que no fuera tu mirar?_

Sucrette sintió el revoltijo de su estómago empeorar seguido de náuseas, los ojos de su novio no dejaban de ver a Rosalya mientras cantaba. Entendía el lazo que ambos mantenían por ser amigos de la infancia, pero aquello más que un cariño fraternal parecía… amor.

De pronto el aire en la habitación no era suficiente y se alegró de estar sentada al fondo y que nadie le ponía atención, por que salió disparada hacia la cocina y huyó al balcón donde el aire frío la recibió…  
Sus manos se aferraron al barandal preguntándose que había sido todo aquello.

Por qué no existió el amor de verdad hasta que tú comenzaste amar.  
Porque el mundo no conoció el esplendor hasta que apareció tu corazón

A pesar de haber salido afuera aún podía escuchar la voz de Lysandro como un susurro. Se sentía demasiado mareada así que se sentó deslizando las manos por los barrotes asegurándose de no caer. Alzó el rostro para mirar el cielo, estrellas.  
¿Así veía su novio a la peliblanca? Tenía que ser imaginaciones suyas, seguramente. Porque Lysandro no sería capaz de hacer algo como estar con alguien que no ama realmente ¿Verdad?

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el frío caló finalmente en su cuerpo, tomando conciencia que estaba con una camisa fina en plena helada de Julio.  
-¿Sucrette? – la voz de Alexy.

El rostro del peliazul apareció en su campo de visión -¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó depositando su abrigo en los pequeños hombros de su amiga.

Al parecer alguien si se había percatado de su pequeña huida.  
Por un momento no sabía que decir ¿Debía sincerarse con el chico sobre lo que sospechaba? Después de todo todavía no estaba segura de nada, seguramente solo eran los celos que le jugaban una mala pasada, una pésima pasada a decir verdad.

Ella forzó una sonrisa.  
-Me sentía muy mareada, supongo que es demasiada gente en un ambiente pequeño – mintió, en realidad la sala del departamento era muy amplia.  
El torció el gesto preocupado y asintió sentándose detrás suyo para luego hacerle de soporte y abrazarla por detrás. Alexy que era demasiado perceptivo se dio cuenta que había algo que ella no le decía, pero conocía a su amiga y presionarla al principio lograba un efecto inverso al que esperaba.  
Sucrette se dejó sostener por él y cerró los ojos, el malestar seguía torturándola. Después de unos minutos en los que extrañamente su amigo seguía en silencio, el sonido de la puerta se escuchó.  
-¿Chicos? –  
La voz de él hizo que todo su cuerpo se tensara, cosa que su amigo notó extrañado. Frunció el ceño ¿Desde cuándo Sucrette se tensaba en presencia de su novio?  
-Sucrette se descompuso – explicó antes que el albino preguntara.  
Lysandro que acababa de salir buscándolos mantenía una mirada sobre la chica, quien insistía persistentemente en no abrir los ojos.  
-¿Qué te duele cariño? – preguntó el acercándose y agachándose a su altura para acariciar su cara.  
-S-solo estoy mareada, estoy bien – respondió con voz queda.  
Preocupado el chico la levantó del suelo y con ayuda de Alexy la llevaron hacía adentro. Los demás había apagado las luces y colocado la música, por lo que no notaron cuando los tres salieron de la cocina y entraron al cuarto de enfrente.  
Allí el dejó a la chica sobre la cama.  
-Te traeré algo para que tomes – dijo antes de darle una mirada preocupada.  
-Lysandro – dijo ella deteniéndolo en la puerta.  
-¿Si? – preguntó clavando sus ojos en los de ella.  
-no le digas a Rosa por favor – le pidió.  
Sabía que la chica era capaz de parar la fiesta y poner todo patas arriba con tal de ayudarla a sentir mejor.  
En los ojos de Lysando apareció una dulzura que le sabio amarga a Sucrette.  
-No lo hare – respondió él antes de salir dejándolos solos a ella y Alexy.  
-Deberías volver a la fiesta - le dijo a su amigo, aunque se debatía internamente si realmente quería o no estar sola.  
-Claro que no, no seas tonta – le sonrió y se aventó a su lado en la cama logrando que ambos rebotaran, ella se rió por lo bajo y se acomodó entre los brazos de su amigo, ignorando el malestar.  
Sabía que Lysandro no malentendería las cosas si los veía, después de todo Alexy era gay. Lo que toda mujer sueña, un mejor amigo gay.  
La chica cerró los ojos y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida con el ruido de la música de fondo y la voz del peliazul diciéndole todo lo que compraría en la excursión de compras que harían la siguiente semana.

* * *

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos todo estaba en silencio, comprendió que la fiesta se había acabado, Alexy había sido reemplazado por Lysandro, quien ahora la abrazaba firmemente por la cintura. Aunque no se había incorporado aún y tenía la cara enterrada en su pecho, al respirar sentía su perfume inconfundible. Por increíble que pareciera, ella notaba cuando el entraba en una habitación solo por ese aroma.  
Respiro hondo y sonrió, despertar así todos los días era lo que más feliz le hacía. En la cama con Lysandro, sintiéndose protegida y amada.

 _¿Amada?_

Una ráfaga de recuerdos le llegó, la fiesta, los regalos, la sonrisa de rosalya, la canción y la mirada que Lysandro tenía sobre la chica de ojos dorados.  
Ojos como las estrellas, pensó con un poco de ironía y frustración.  
Con cuidado se desprendió de su abrazo y se levantó de la cama. El reloj indicaba las 8 de la mañana, si bien los domingos dormían hasta las 10 ya no tenía sueño.  
Fue al baño y se lavó el rostro para luego hacerse un moño desordenado. Fue al comedor y se colocó su abrigo, tomó sus llaves y antes de salir una idea cruzó por su cabeza, se mordió el labio indeciso.

Sabía que estaba mal, muy mal. Pero no le quedaba otra opción, a la larga se volvería loca dándole vueltas al asunto de la canción y las miraditas de amor que le daba su novio a su mejor amiga. Si es que eso eran…

Fue hacía el cuarto y sobre la mesa del escritorio había un cuaderno negro. La sagrada libreta volumen 80 de Lysandro, si había algo que debiera saber estaría allí. Dudo un momento al ver que al lado había una pequeña pastilla junto con un vaso de agua, era el medicamento que en la noche había ido a buscarle y que nunca llegó a tomar. El albino la quería, la cuidaba y se preocupaba por ella, no era justo dudar de su amor a estas alturas del partido.  
Pero ¿Y si era algo reciente? Respiro hondo para tomar valor y la tomó. Volteó para cerciorarse de que el chico seguía dormido y salió de la habitación, huyendo como si hubiese cometido un homicidio. Tomó un bolso del perchero de la entrada y guardó la libreta. Sin realmente saber a dónde ir emprendió un rumbo desconocido, quería ir a cualquier lugar lejos de su hogar, así que decidió ir a desayunar a un café para poder leer tranquila, aunque el sentimiento de culpa ya la invadía por lo que iba a hacer.

Leer esa libreta estaba prohibido, siempre lo había tenido en claro. Era una falta de respeto a la privacidad de su novio, ella jamás se había atrevido a leerla aunque miles de oportunidades se le presentaran. Después de todo aparecía en los lugares más insólitos del departamento, pero ella se limitaba a dejarla de nuevo en un lugar visible para el despistado de Lysandro, quien por su puesto confiaba en ella.  
Estaba segura que a la larga el sabría que había leído su libreta, la culpa la carcomería y él lo notaría. Aunque estaba seguro que terminaría por perdonarla, estaría muy enojado con ella unos cuantos días. Se decepcionaría y ya no confiaría en ella.  
Insegura y con el pequeño cuaderno en las manos pensó que aún estaba a tiempo de devolverla, que no tenía que hacer aquello.  
Pero a su mente volvía Lysandro cantando dulcemente mirando a la preciosa chica como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo.

¿O quizás solo eran cosas suyas? Ya no sabía que pensar. Lo mejor tal vez sería preguntarle directamente a Lysandro, si se lo preguntaba él tendría que responderle con la verdad, él siempre era sincero.  
Pero… ¿Si no le gustaba lo que escuchaba? Si era verdad que estaba enamorado de Rosalya como ella pensaba ¿Qué haría? Y si al contrario, estaba equivocada ¿Qué pensaría Lysandro?

Pero, pero, pero. Todos peros, su cabeza estaba echa un lio ¿Cómo una simple canción lograba hacerla sentir así de confundida?

Sucrette al menos sabía la respuesta a eso, en aquellos ojos bicolor ella vio lo que tantas veces encontró en los propios. Cuando se miraba al espejo y pensaba en que ponerse, en qué le gustaría a Lysandro que se pusiera. O cuando habían hecho el amor ella miraba así.  
Por eso necesitaba sacarse las dudas antes de volverse loca. Con un buen café en frente y unas medialunas, tomó el valor necesario para abrir la libreta. Lo de adentro fue un poco abrumador para ella.

Frases y notas echas en todas direcciones sin seguir un orden aparente, como si de repente el quisiera anotar las cosas en diagonal o de cabeza en la libreta. Pero lo que más le afectaba eran los retratos de Rosalya.

Decenas y decenas de retratos de rosalya, en distintas poses, tamaños y con los ojos brillantes como las estrellas.


	3. Dulce y doloroso como las rosas

Lágrimas, silenciosas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y Sucrette las limpiaba continuamente en vano, estas no dejaban de caer. Hacía más de 15 minutos que había cerrado el cuaderno, lo había ojeado entero y se juró no volver a abrirlo en su vida, este parecía estar burlándose de ella. La escena no podía ser más lamentable, estaba sentada en una cafetería con la mitad de un café sin tomar frío, llorando totalmente sola.

En un intento de contener el llanto cerró los ojos y repasó mentalmente el contenido de dicha libreta. Había varios dibujos y retratos, la mayoría eran de Rosalya y estaban acompañados de frases o poemas. En las últimas páginas había varias versiones de "Ojos como estrellas", la canción que Lysandro había compuesto como regalo para su cuñada. La primera versión, la original, decía cosas demasiado reveladoras.

 _ **No te diré imposible si no prohibido, bello lucero,**_

 _ **Así que ilumina con tus ojos como estrellas esta noche para mí,**_

 _ **Este amante eterno que vela y sueña por ti.**_

Se le encogió el corazón al pensar en aquel hombre seguro y calmado, sufriendo en secreto, sufriendo sólo como ella ahora. Enamorado de la novia de su hermano y viviendo con la constante visión de la felicidad de ambos. Al principio sintió rabia y frustración, para luego pasar a la lástima, porque ahora ella más que nadie lo comprendía. Ella también estaba enamorada de alguien que no la amaba, aunque la situación no era la misma claro, después de todo hasta ahora no tenía conciencia de eso y había sido muy feliz, Lysandro la había hecho tan feliz.

Él era irreprochable, siempre la mimaba, la cuidaba y estaba al pendiente de ella. Le decía que la amaba ¿Eso era mentira? No, Lysandro no mentía, tal vez si ocultaba algunas cosas.

 _Cosas muy importantes._

Pero entendía que el amor que él sentía y el de ella eran diferentes. Ahora que estaba consciente de ello y que se encontraba un poco más calmada debía tomar una decisión ¿Qué hacer a partir de ahora? ¿Hablar con él? Si no se lo contó hasta ahora es que quería mantenerlo en secreto, incluso de ella.

¿Fingir que nada había pasado? Podía seguir como hasta ayer en la noche, cuando todo parecía tener sentido. Con algo de suerte terminaría olvidando el asunto.

Suspiro, ¿Es suficiente el amor de una persona para sostener una relación? Quizás sí, hacía ya 5 años que estaban juntos y no parecía que su noviazgo se gastara, más bien parecía hacerse más fuerte con cada año que pasaba.

Tal vez todo esto era una prueba que le mandaban de arriba, porque una relación no es todo camino de rosas, estas siempre tienen espinas.

 _Y cómo dolían…_

¿Qué se supone que se debe hacer cuando descubres que tu novio está profundamente enamorado de tu mejor amiga? Quien además es su cuñada.

Sucrette sabía que debía decidirse rápido, porque al volver a casa estaría Lysandro, esperándola con su sonrisa de siempre y entonces ella tendría que hacer algo.

Su mente viajó a años atrás, cuando estaban a punto de pasar al último año del instituto. Era navidad y su tía había tenido que viajar, era la primera vez que sucedía en esas fechas desde que la mujer había tomado su custodia a sus 12 años.

* * *

•( ).•*´¨`*• •*´¨`*•.( ) • ( ).•*´¨`*• •*´¨`*•.( )•( ).•*´¨`*• •*´¨`*•.( )•

* * *

Para estas alturas todo el mundo tenía planes, excepto Lysandro, quien no iria a la casa de sus padres ya que ellos habían ido a visitar a unos parientes. Por supuesto Leight tenía preparada una cena romántica para él y Rosalya, así que ambos estaban abandonados.

Arreglaron para ir juntos al centro de la ciudad a mirar el árbol de navidad que solían poner en la plaza. Hacía tiempo que era una actividad navideña ir y colocar un deseo en una bola transparente donde escribías tu nombre, luego se colgaba en una de las ramas del árbol. Sucrette no podía estar más feliz, porque no solo pasaría las fiestas con él. Si no que sería la primera en entregarle su regalo, unos elegantes pañuelos bordados con sus iniciales.

 _ **L.A.S**_

Había pasado un mes practicando bordar para que quedaran perfectos, pero los pinchazos y esa sábana llena de sus iniciales habían valido la pena. Porque cuando él los vio y le sonrió con calidez, se sintió dichosa de que ese fuese el resultado de su esfuerzo. Él también le entregó su regalo de navidad, un dije en forma de copo de nieve para la pulsera que le había regalado un mes atrás, en su cumpleaños. Pulsera que con los años se fue llenando de dijes que solo él le regalaba y que aún llevaba puesta a todas partes.

Para ella era muy importante, porque ese 25 de diciembre tuvo el coraje de decirle lo mucho que lo amaba.

* * *

•( ).•*´¨`*• •*´¨`*•.( ) • ( ).•*´¨`*• •*´¨`*•.( )•( ).•*´¨`*• •*´¨`*•.( )•

* * *

Recordó que en ese momento él no le dijo "yo también", la abrazó y le dijo que la cuidaría y apreciaría siempre, que su amor era una bendición.

Se preguntó que estaría pensando Lysandro cuando dijo aquellas palabras.

Con la vista de una mujer más calmada el camarero se acercó sigilosamente a cobrarle. Ella se disculpó con una sonrisa apenada, pagó y se retiró del local, poco le importaron los cuchicheos poco disimulados. Afuera intentó ubicarse, estaba al menos a 30 cuadras de su departamento ¿En qué momento se había alejado tanto?, por un lado se alegró porque el camino de vuelta le daría tiempo para pensar.

Ella era la compañía de Lysandro, su novia, quien más le comprendía y quien más lo amaba. Estaba segura de que su lugar era a su lado, porque con él tenía todo lo que anhelaba, todo lo que había construido y lo que la hacía feliz.

A medida que avanzaba las cuadras más convencida estaba de ello. Al final se dio cuenta que no deseaba abandonarlo ni sacar a relucir el tema, ella estaría ahí para el como siempre lo había estado. Se dijo así misma que lo superaría y que se encargaría de hacer a Lysandro tan feliz como él la hacía a ella.

Al llegar a su departamento inhalo profundamente antes de entrar, lo primero que vio fue a su novio parado junto al ventanal de la sala hablando por teléfono. Él al escuchar la puerta se dio vuelta y la observo de arriba abajo con alivio.

-Está aquí, Alexy. No te preocupes, adiós – dijo antes de colgar.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó al notar que el la miraba seriamente.

Sin decir palabras dio grandes zancadas hasta ella y la estrechó en sus brazos fuertemente.

-Estaba preocupado por ti, cuando desperté no estabas y ayer te sentías mal – le explicó.

El la separo un poco de su cuerpo, sosteniendo su mirada le sonrió suavemente y deposito un beso en sus labios.

-No estaba lejos y además solo salí un momento.

-Sucrette, desperté a las nueve y ya son las dos de la tarde – la reprendió.

La chica se sorprendió ¿Tantas horas había estado afuera?

-L-lo siento fui hasta una librería a buscar un libro que pedí.

-¿Un domingo?

-Se supone que había llegado ayer pero con lo de la fiesta no tuve tiempo.

En realidad no era del todo una mentira, sólo que planeaba pasar a retirarlo el lunes a primera hora.

-Pero… todavía no llegó. Lamento haberte preocupado ¿Por qué no llamaste? – preguntó separándose totalmente de él y encaminándose hacía la habitación,

-Tu teléfono está sobre tu mesa de luz – le respondió, con su mirada seguía los movimientos nerviosos de la chica. -La próxima vez deja una nota al menos – le pidió.

Por unos instantes ella se detuvo y lo miró, una pequeña sonrisa adorno su rostro porque se dio cuenta de cuanto la apreciaba.

-Lo haré no te preocupes – le dijo antes de entrar al cuarto.

-¿Te apetece tomar un té conmigo? – Escuchó que le hablaba desde la cocina.

-Ehh ¡Si! – le respondió antes de cerrar la puerta.

Genial, eso le daría tiempo de devolver la libreta. No podía dejarla en el mismo lugar de antes, así que decidió tirarla bajo el ropero. Cuando terminó se cambió la ropa a algo más cómodo, porque de hecho seguía con lo mismo de ayer. Se dirigió al comedor donde el aroma del té de rosas ya inundaba el ambiente.

 _Todo va a estar bien_

Se repitió mientras la sonrisa de Lysandro la envolvía dulcemente.

* * *

•( ).•*´¨`*• •*´¨`*•.( ) • ( ).•*´¨`*• •*´¨`*•.( )•( ).•*´¨`*• •*´¨`*•.( )•

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por seguir mi fanfic! Me alegra de todo corazón que les guste :)**


	4. Las estrellas son grises

Atrapada en el efusivo abrazo de su amiga Sucrette sonrió levemente. Era sábado y como había acordado con sus amigos se encontró con ellos en el centro comercial al mediodía. Había pasado la semana tranquila y tratando de mantenerse ocupada para no pensar demasiado. Hasta ahora le había funcionado, el trabajo había ayudado mucho.

Creyó estar preparada para enfrentarse a Rosalya, de momento la había evitado estratégicamente sin responder sus mensajes o llamadas. Sabía que no podía huir para siempre, algún día tendría que verla.

Pero verla fue un duro golpe demasiado duro.

Al sentir la calidez de esos brazos no le sorprendió sentir que la había extrañado, la había extrañado muchísimo. Aunque una parte de ella quería empujarla y salir corriendo a un lugar muy lejos donde no pudiera encontrarla.

Pensar aquello la hizo sentir culpable, porque sabía bien que nada de lo que le pasaba era culpa de su amiga.

A lo largo del paseo Sucrette intentaba inútilmente relajarse y comportarse como siempre. Pero podía sentirlo ahí, latente en su pecho. Algo se había roto, había cambiado ¿O era ella la que había cambiado?, las bromas de sus dos hiperactivos amigos ya no le daban gracia y la peliblanca comenzaba a parecerle intolerable con tantas preguntas.

Lo único que quería decirle era que se metiera en su vida. Pero se controló, porque entendía que algo estaba mal, que ella no era así.

Cuando entraban a las tiendas y se probaban las prendas no podía evitar compararse constantemente con la otra chica presente. No podían ser más diferentes a pesar de que ambas tenían el cabello largo y su estilo de vestir se parecía bastante.

Rosalya tenía una belleza única que ella jamás sería capaz de alcanzar, siempre lo había sabido y nunca le había molestado. Con sus cabellos blancos como la nieve tan similar al de Lysandro y esos ojos dorados enmarcados por largas pestañas.

Sucrette en cambio tenía una cabellera oscura, tan negra como la noche. Ojos grises y opacos, poco merecedores de comparaciones tan bellas como los de Rosalya.

 _Que parecen estrellas_

Las estrellas no son doradas, son grises. Pensó irritada, los celos la absorbían y no la dejaban pensar con claridad. Lo único que quería era volver a casa, que Lysandro la abrazara y le dijera que la amara, que se lo repitiera mil veces hasta que su corazón dejara de doler.

Finalmente era hora de volver, acompañaron a Rosalya a la parada del transporte y ahora ambos caminaban a casa, por suerte vivían bastante cerca. El camino transcurrió en silencio, un silencio que era incómodo para Alexy e intentaba romper continuamente. Sucrette solo contestaba de manera cortante, porque dentro de ella un remolino de pensamientos la arrastraba hacia un pozo sin fondo.

Pensaba en la delgada y delicada figura que ella jamás tendría, en esa sonrisa contagiosa, todo en Rosalya la hacía superior. Nunca sería capaz de ganarle, jamás se ganaría el amor de Lysandro teniéndola a ella como competencia.

Por un breve momento se sintió feliz de que Rosa estuviera irremediablemente enamorada de Leight, porque así estaba fuera del alcance del albino. Y por supuesto ni bien pensó eso se sintió una basura. ¿Desde cuándo se alegraba por el sufrimiento ajeno?, sobre todo si ese sufrimiento era el de Lysandro.

Era una terrible persona, tenía que ser menos egoísta porque a ese paso lo perdería, lo perdería para siempre. Y se perdería, porque entendía que lentamente alguien triste y oscuro estaba ocupando su lugar, ¿Siempre había sido tan difícil sentir? ¿Por qué hasta ahora todo había sido tan hermoso?

 _No estaba preparada para esto._

Estaba ciega y ahora veía cosas que prefería nunca haber sabido, jamás debió abrir esa libreta, jamás debió siquiera cuestionarse nada. Si no lo hubiera hecho todo lo que ahora le preocupaba nunca hubiese llegado a su mente.

 _Pero las cosas que deben pasar pasan y todo sucede por algo._

* * *

•( ).•*´¨`*• •*´¨`*•.( ) • ( ).•*´¨`*• •*´¨`*•.( )•( ).•*´¨`*• •*´¨`*•.( )•

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del edificio de Su esta se despidió con una mano, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera entrar Alexy la tomó del brazo deteniéndola.

Se sorprendió al ver una mirada tan seria en su enigmático amigo, que se distinguía por su buen humor y energía.

-¿Alex? – preguntó confundida.

El sostuvo su mirada un momento, intentando leer su mirada. Al darse cuenta que la estaba confundiendo sonrió como siempre soltándola

-Disculpa, yo solo me preguntaba que te sucedía. Últimamente estás actuando extraña – le explicó.

Comprendió que Alexy estaba preocupado por ella, que sabía que algo le pasaba. Por un momento pensó en hablar con él, decirle todo lo que guardaba adentro. Sabía que podía confiarle todos sus secretos, pero si se lo decía ya no podría hacer que nada pasaba. Aunque lo estuviera haciendo pésimo.

La chica le dedicó la única sonrisa sincera del día.

-Estoy bien, solo estoy cansada – Se excusó vagamente.

Alex hizo una mueca disconforme con la respuesta.

-Entiendo, cuídate – Le dijo sin insistir antes de besarle la mejilla.

Sucrette entró agitando su mano y subió a su departamento, al llegar todo estaba a oscuras. Reviso su teléfono, un mensaje de Lysandro decía que había ido a la casa de Castiel, así que lo más seguro es que volvería tarde.

Sin preocuparse por la luz se sacó el abrigo y lo colgó en el perchero, cerró la puerta con llave. Miró el comedor vació que se iluminaba apenas con la luz que entraba por el ventanal, su cabeza como una traidora reprodujo para ella la escena del sábado pasado.

¿Por qué será que recordamos las peores cosas en los momentos menos indicados?

La voz de Lysandro cantando tan dulcemente le inundo los oídos, a pesar de que él no estaba ahí y que todo estaba en silencio.

¡Se estaba volviendo loca!

Cayó de rodillas tapándose los oídos, pero la Bendita canción estaba grabada en su cabeza y no podía dejar de oírla.

-las estrellas son grises- susurró, un par de lágrimas comenzaron a caer -¡Son grises! – Repitió en un grito ahogado.

* * *

•( ).•*´¨`*• •*´¨`*•.( ) • ( ).•*´¨`*• •*´¨`*•.( )•( ).•*´¨`*• •*´¨`*•.( )•

* * *

Alexy ya casi llegaba a su casa, no podía dejar de pensar en la actitud que Sucrette había tenido todo el día, sin contar que hacía días que estaba algo apartada. Él no era tonto, sabía que le había mentido y que en efecto algo le estaba pasando a la chica. Decidió esperar a que ella misma hablara con él, si no veía progreso alguno insistiría. Solo esperaba que lo que la tenía así no fuera tan grave y que se le pasara pronto. En realidad, deseaba estar equivocado y que de verdad ella solo estuviera cansada.

Si el supiera… que su amiga se estaba autodestruyendo por dentro por amor.


	5. Don t Cry

Unas cuantas semanas habían pasado, Agosto estaba en su etapa final. El tiempo transcurría demasiado lento para Sucrette, quien solo por momentos lograba olvidar todas sus inseguridades.

Las cosas con Lysandro iban bien, aunque él notaba a su novia más dependiente de lo normal. No es que le molestara, pero le daba la impresión que todo estaba estupendo hasta que debían separarse por alguna cosa. Era como si ella no quisiera que él se apartara de su lado bajo ninguna circunstancia.

 _Y no estaba equivocado._

Pero más allá de eso, para él todo seguía igual. Desayunaban juntos, él la acompañaba hasta el trabajo y se reunían de nuevo a la hora de la merienda. Sucrette salía más temprano así que cuando llegaba al departamento ella ya tenía el té preparado junto con bizcochos o algún que otro postre.

A la noche, luego de la cena muchas veces se metían a la bañera juntos. El disfrutaba de lavar su largo cabello negro, le gustaba verla relajarse y que se recostara en su pecho, le gustaba abrazarla y ver sus mejillas rojas por el vapor caliente.

Sucrete en momentos como esos, cuando estaba entre sus brazos sentía que todo estaba bien, que todo estaría bien.

Y a la hora de dormir se acurrucaban en la cama, hablaban en susurros en la oscuridad. Otras veces, como ahora, los labios de Lysandro buscaban los de ella, sus cuerpos se enredaban y el amor se convertía en caricias, caricias que le llegaban hasta el alma y la estremecía.

Él la sentía temblar bajo su cuerpo y sus pequeñas manos se aferraban a su espalda, entonces la miraba con ternura y le susurraba.

 _ **Te amo…**_

* * *

•( ).•*´¨`*• •*´¨`*•.( ) • ( ).•*´¨`*• •*´¨`*•.( )•( ).•*´¨`*• •*´¨`*•.( )•

* * *

Sucrette podía sentir la respiración acompasada de su novio rozar su cuello. Un brazo la tenía aferrada por la cintura, mientras que el otro pasaba por debajo de su cuerpo entrelazando sus manos. Dándole la espalda miraba la oscuridad, no podía dormir. A pesar de que acababa de hacer el amor, no se sentía del todo feliz. Sentía un nudo en el estómago y una especie de cosquilla molesta.

A su mente llegó el recuerdo de su primera vez. El primer y único hombre en su vida había sido Lysandro, cuando llevaban un poco más de un año de relación decidieron dar el paso. Siempre le gustó la comunicación que tenían, solían hablar todo con total sinceridad.

 _O al menos eso pensaba._

Cuando decidieron que ya era momento Lysandro se había encargado de prepararlo todo. En ese momento él aún vivía con su hermano, así que la llevó a su departamento. Cuando la invitó a pasar a su habitación Sucrette quedó impresionada, estaba todo decorado con decenas de velas artificiales. Acomodadas en los estantes, en el suelo, creaban una iluminación tenue , el detalle y el ambiente la dejó sin palabras.

De repente sintió que la abrazaban por detrás.

-Creí que por ser la primera vez debía ser un poco más especial ¿Te gusta? – preguntó girándola entre sus brazos para poder mirarle el rostro.

-Me encanta – le respondió y se puso de puntillas para besarlo, él la ayudo un poco bajando su cuello.

Todo era maravilloso, los besos siguieron un ritmo calmado, sin embargo los nervios la entorpecian. Él sonrió al notarlo y le preguntó que la haría relajarse.

* * *

 _ **Música…**_

* * *

Solo pudo decir, así que él se separó y fue hasta el reproductor donde le dio play aleatoriamente. Por suerte era la carpeta de Guns N' Roses, una de las bandas que tenían en común y su favorita.

El solo de guitarra comenzó suave y él se acercó de nuevo hacía ella, la tomó de la mano y la guío hasta la cama. Sin dejar de mirarla la abrazó y le aseguro que todo estaría bien, que él estaba ahí y que no había que temer.

Se besaban, reían, se miraban. Él tarareaba en su oído y suspiraba.

* * *

 _ **Don´t you cry tonight**_

* * *

Los suaves gritos eran tapados por la música que retumbaba en su desbocado corazón. La letra era realmente triste y muchas veces la había hecho llorar, pero esa noche no importaba porque sintió que sonaba especialmente para ella. Por ese instante no existía el tiempo, ni nada. Sólo ellos dos en esa habitación perdiéndose entre las baladas.

La felicidad, el dolor y el placer la ahogaban en un éxtasis que se volvió adictivo. Mientras que Lysandro besaba sus lágrimas y escuchaba los coros que se quedarían para siempre en su mente y recordaba cada vez que hacían el amor.

Ahora, tantos años después se lamentaba que esa canción fuera tan íntima para ambos. Para ella ese fue el momento donde algo serio entre ellos comenzó y comenzar con un tema cuya letra habla de una despedida, sobre alguien enamorado a quien le dicen que no debe llorar a pesar de que no es correspondido… y lo abandonan. Le hacía sentir como si fuera un mal presagio, como si ellos estuvieran destinados a fracasar.

Por eso a pesar de que su cuerpo era abrigado por la tibieza del cuerpo de Lysandro sentía mucho frío, porque la calidez de un cuerpo no cura un corazón asustado ni herido.

Se preguntó si él realmente la acariciaba y besaba a ella, o si en su mente se entregaba a aquel amor no correspondido.

 _No llores sucrette. No llores..._


	6. Cosas Perdidas

Déjà vu. Es lo único que le llegaba a la cabeza, después de todo se encontraba en otra fiesta de cumpleaños y Sucrette no podía evitar estar tensa por los resultados del anterior.

Esta vez era el de Iris, quien se veía feliz y radiante. Ella sonrió un poco sintiéndose bien al verla tan contenta, adoraba a Iris. Su simpatía era demasiado contagiosa, incluso Castiel sonreía con agrado al verla.

Aunque eso no era extraño, era su novio.

Por suerte no hubo canciones y hasta logró divertirse un poco. Cuando finalizó la fiesta era muy tarde, pero el departamento de Castiel y Iris estaba a unas cuantas manzanas así que partieron todos juntos. Fueron hablando y riendo a carcajadas por la calle. En el camino los gemelos, Violeta y Kentin se desviaron hacía su casa, por motivos económicos vivían ambas parejas juntas.

Leight y Rosa por su parte habían sido invitados a dormir en su departamento ya que eran los que vivían más lejos. Intentaba dejar de sentirse incomoda con sus presencias o más bien la presencia de cierta chica.

Rosa se había dado cuenta el súbito cambió de Sucrette cuando los demás habían tomado su camino. Ambos hermanos charlaban animadamente entre ellas, aun así podía verla caminar mirando el suelo. Decidió que hablaría ni bien estuvieran solas.

Cuando por fin llegaron al edificio la tomo de la mano y le sonrió.

-Sucrette ¿Podemos hablar? – le habló con el tono dulce.

Los chicos al oírla se dieron vuelta y las miraron.

-¡Charla de chicas! Vayan subiendo – les dijo a ambos y les guiño el ojo.

-Su. Sé que algo te está pasando – le dijo cuándo se encontraron solas – Antes me lo contabas todo y ahora siento que apenas nos conocemos. Ya ni me escribes, Sabes que puedes contármelo todo ¿Verdad? – tomó su otra mano y las apretó cariñosamente.

* * *

 _No todo…_

* * *

Pensó Sucrette, sin embargo asintió.

-Rosa yo… no tiene nada que ver contigo – le dijo e intentó sonreír un poco, pero soló logro una mueca desastrosa.

Tenía que ver con ella, sí. Pero el problema solo era suyo y de Lysandro. Algo incomoda miro sus manos y gritó.

Rosa dio un salto sorprendiéndose.

-Su ¿Qué..-

-¡Mi pulsera! ¡No esta! -

La pulsera que tantos años había llevado prendida a la muñeca no estaba en el lugar que debía

-¡Seguro se cayó en el camino! ¡O esta en lo de iris y Castiel! – Dijo la peliblanca.

Ella encaró hacia la salida pero Rosa la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió.

-Sucrette, es tarde ¡No puedes salir! -

Ella negó reiteradas veces mirando hacía la puerta con desesperación.

-¡No rosa, tengo que ir a buscarla! ¿Entiendes? ¡Tengo que!- gritó tironeando y mirando la salida.

-¡No! – insistió la chica de ojos ambar.

Sucrette se sintió frustrada, pero sabía que ella nunca la entendía. Con rabia la empujó bruscamente tirándola al suelo y sin darle tiempo a nada salió corriendo a la oscuridad de la calle, Rosalya gritó su nombre pero era en vano, ya se había alejado a gran velocidad.

De un salto se levantó, le costó unos segundos asimilar lo que acababa de pasar y es que esa actitud era tan típica de la dulce, cordial y tímida Sucrette que le costaba pensar que esa chica fuese realmente su amiga.

Preocupada salió corriendo detrás de ella, al menos sabía que tomaría el camino por el que habían venido. Con algo de suerte la alcanzaría, tomo su teléfono y llamo al primer contacto directo que tenía. Leight.

Las calles estaban desoladas, ni un solo alma vagaba por ahí. Excepto Sucrette que corría mirando el suelo, no le importaba que estuviera oscuro, tampoco que fuera tarde. Solo quería encontrar su pulsera, porque sentía que si la perdía todo desaparecería.

* * *

 ** _Feliz cumpleaños Sucrette …_**

 ** _Es una pulsera de dijes, me encargaré de llenarla, lo prometo._**

* * *

Agotada se detuvo a dos cuadras del departamento de Castiel, sabía que simplemente no podía llegar como loca a buscar su pulsera. Además sabía que si estaba allí, ahí se quedaría. Su verdadera preocupación era que estuviera en la calle, tirada. Al salir corriendo ni si quiera pensó en la posibilidad de que alguien la hubiese encontrado y se la hubiera quedado.

Unos pasos firmes se escuchaban retumbar por toda la cuadra, ella volteó asustada. Se alivió al ver que solo era Rosa quien también se veía aliviada al encontrarla, al llegar junto a ella la abrazo.

-¡Aquí estas! – dijo entre jadeos, agitada por la corrida. -Hay que volver, su.

-No, rosa. Necesito encontrar mi pulsera – intentó volver a explicarle.

-Mira su, yo sé que es importante para ti pero… - se detuvo al escuchar el rugir de un motor. No muy lejos tres motocicletas se acercaban.

-¡Hey, miren. Dos chicas solas! – se escuchó que uno gritaba seguido de risas.

No había que ser adivino para saber que era peligroso. Se miraron con pánico y comenzaron a correr, no dijeron nada pero sabían que corrieran a donde corrieran las alcanzarían. Sucrette la tironeo hacía una callejuela que daba a la calle paralela. Ahí había un negocio de comida, y la salida trasera daba a esa calle oscura. Sucrette corrió hacía el contenedor y abrió la tapa.

-¡No me meteré ahí! - dijo negando Rosalya, Sucrette la empujo y no tuvo más opción que saltar dentro, no era momento para ser una lady. sucrette saltó detrás de ella y cerro la tapa.

Por suerte el contenedor estaba vacío, escucharon las motos pasar tan rápido que hasta hizo temblar la caja de plástico. Se quedaron quietas, en la incómoda posición en la que habían caído. Las escucharon cada vez más lejos, sin embargo se quedaron unos minutos más adentro, asustadas de que pudieran volver.

Finalmente se animaron a salir y cuando Sucrette ayudaba a Rosa escucharon la voz de Leight.

-¡Aquí están! – dijo con muchísimo alivio, se veía agitado y desalineado.

Lysandro apareció atrás de él, se alegró tanto al verlo y hubiese corrido a abrazarlo si no fuera porque la mirada del albino cayo directamente sobre Rosalya.

-¿Estas bien Rosa? – preguntó él.

Sin embargo esta no contestó, había corrido directamente a su novio

-¡Leight! – lloriqueaba. Lysandro sonrió algo conmovido, entonces miró a su propia novia.

Ella lo miraba con una mezcla de confusión y tristeza, totalmente perdida.

* * *

 ** _Rosa estaba primero, estaba sobre ella._**

* * *

Lysandro frunció el ceño lo cual la descolocó.

-¿En qué pensabas Sucrette? – gritó acercándose a ella y llamando la atención de la otra pareja, quienes voltearon a verlo sorprendidos.

Lysandro jamás gritaba, tampoco era de perder la compostura. Aunque la situación lo ameritara.

-Yo… perdí mi pulsera – murmuró y se sonrojo, hasta se sentía tonta al explicarlo.

Pero el asunto era más complejo de lo que parecía.

Eso pareció alterarlo aún más, señaló a Rosalya.

-¡¿Te das cuenta que pudo haberle pasado algo a Rosa o a ti?!-

* * *

 ** _Siempre sera ella primero_**

* * *

-¡Yo no le dije que viniera detrás de mí! – gritó ahora ella.

Para Leight y rosa verlos pelear era algo nuevo y no podían sentirse más incómodos al respecto.

-Quizás deberíamos volver a nuestra casa, tomaremos un taxi – le dijo a Rosa, pero sus intenciones habían sido detener la pelea que amenazaba con convertirse en una guerra de alaridos histéricos.

-¡No! – dijo Lysandro y respiro hondo intentando calmarse – ustedes se quedan en casa – dijo con un tono más calmo.

-Creo que ustedes necesitan hablar – insistió el.

-Sucrette y yo, hablaremos mañana, más tranquilos y en privado – Dijo mirándola de reojo.

Y así volvieron todos en silencio al departamento, Sucrette encaminaba la marcha como cristo llevo su cruz antes de ser crucificado. Leight y Rosa caminaban abrazados detrás de ella y Lys atrás del todo, contemplándolos.

* * *

•( ).•*´¨`*• •*´¨`*•.( ) • ( ).•*´¨`*• •*´¨`*•.( )•( ).•*´¨`*• •*´¨`*•.( )•

* * *

Esa noche ambos hermanos durmieron en el sillón cama del comedor, y las chicas en la habitación. Todos demasiado cansados por tantas emociones y corridas se durmieron de inmediato. Sucrette en cambio permaneció despierta, incapaz de dormir como tantas noches le venía sucediendo.

En su cabeza repasaba las imágenes que lo que había pasado en aquel callejón. Comprendió que algo se había perdido, además de su pulsera. Así como entendió que no podía seguir así.

Esto la estaba consumiendo. Así que se dirigió hacía el baño con cuidado de no hacer ruido cuando atravesó el comedor, antes de entrar le echó una mirada al rostro dormido de Lysandro. Lagrimas silenciosas cayeron por su rostro y sin preocuparse por secarlas se encerró en el pequeño cuarto.

-¿Sucrette? – preguntó una voz somñolienta por el otro lado de la línea.

Ahogo un lloroso antes de lograr hablar con voz temblorosa

-Tía.


	7. Tú me quieres, pero yo te amo

Al día siguiente después de que Leight y Rosa se fueron recuperó su pulsera. Lysandro la había encontrado en el suelo del departamento de Castiel, al ver que el gancho se había roto la guardó en su bolsillo y luego olvidó avisarle.

Ahora que se había calmado se sentía terriblemente culpable por ser tan descuidada con algo tan importante y haber causado tantos problemas. Por supuesto se disculpó por ambas cosas, él se limitó a responder que el gancho estaba gastado y que por eso se había roto.

El sillón cama del comedor siguió armado toda la semana. Lysandro apenas le hablaba y también desaparecía todo el día dejándola sola en el departamento. Así que al final ella recupero su preciada pulsera, sin embargo no había recuperado aquello que verdaderamente se había perdido.

Lo sabía, necesitaba hablar con Lysandro, sincerarse. Aclarar el asunto de Rosalya de una buena vez por todas. Porque la estaba asfixiando, estaba acabando con su cordura, pero era tan difícil hablar con él. Lo sentía tan lejano, como nunca lo había sentido. Los únicos momentos que estaba en el departamento la ignoraba completamente, el seguía molesto y lo demostraba con una fría indiferencia que dolía más que cualquier golpe físico.

Él parecía dispuesto a escucharla cada vez que se acercaba. Pero ella se quedaba con las palabras en la boca. Porque sentía miedo, porque sabía que una vez le dijera todo lo que llevaba guardando por semanas las cosas cambiarían.

 _Ya no habría vuelta atrás._

* * *

 ** _Pero hace tiempo que no había vuelta atrás._**

* * *

La mañana del sábado Sucrette se despertó con los ruidos de Lysandro en la cocina, podía escucharlo tararear por lo bajo. Eso la hizo sonreír, hacía días que no lo escuchaba cantar, eso significaba que estaba de mejor humor y relajado.

Cuando se levantó se asomó tímidamente por la puerta de la cocina, él vio su cabeza aparecer por detrás de la puerta.

-Buenos días – saludó con educación – hay café hecho si gustas – le dijo.

-Gracias – respondió desilusionada.

Por un momento pensó que las cosas podían estar un poco mejor.

Como estaban a mediados de octubre ya comenzaba a hacer calor, por las tardes el sol tibio creaba un agradable clima, por lo que Lysandro se sentó en el balcón a leer disfrutando del aire libre.

Sucrette desde la mesa del comedor podía apreciar su perfil, él estaba tan abstraído que no notó la insistente mirada de su novia.

Quería sacar de una buena vez el tema, sabía que si decía algo la escucharía desde donde estaba. Apretaba los labios, los abría y volvía a cerrarlos.

Tomó aire profundamente para tomar valor, el sonido de la puerta llamó su atención y se levantó a atender, al abrirla una sonriente Rosalya se aventó sobre ella abrazándola.

-¿Estas lista Su? –

-¿Lista para qué? – preguntó confundida.

-La cena en el karaoke bar – le respondió claramente sorprendida. -¿No te lo dijo Lysandro? – cuestionó.

-Creo que lo olvide – dijo apareciendo el albino.

Rosalya lanzó una carcajada animada separándose de su amiga.

-Pero si a mí me has avisado tú ayer- le dijo acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla y él sonrió.

* * *

 **¡Sonrió!**

* * *

Le dedicó esa sonrisa que hace días no veía y le dolió que fuese por ella.

* * *

 ** _Siempre ella_**

* * *

•( ).•*´¨`*• •*´¨`*•.( ) • ( ).•*´¨`*• •*´¨`*•.( )•( ).•*´¨`*• •*´¨`*•.( )•

* * *

Todos estaban divirtiéndose, burlándose entre ellos y animándose a cantar. Sucrette en cambio se mantenía al margen, con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro, mirando de reojo a Lysandro, quien a su vez la miraba a Rosalya.

Con esos ojos… tan llenos de adoración y nostalgia. La misma mirada que vio aquel día cuando todo empezó, cuando su vida comenzó a caerse en pedazos. Aquella mirada que podía ver ahora todos los días, cuando se miraba al espejo.

Y supo que tenía que decirlo, que tenía que decirlo en ese momento.

Subió al escenario y miró al público, Lysandro estaba sentado en el centro de la mesa quedando justo en frente suyo, mirándola. Mirándola de verdad en días, ella le sostuvo la mirada dispuesta a no seguir huyendo.

La música era una conexión demasiado fuerte entre ellos, quienes en un principio fueron unidos por ella. Cuando apenas se habían conocido Sucrette se sentía un poco intimidada por él, pero poco a poco comenzaron a hablar y a compartir pequeñas cosas como discos, canciones y finalmente comenzaron la banda improvisada.

Desde un principio todo lo que ella cantó fue para él ¿Cuántas veces había cantado baladas románticas para hacerle saber lo que sentía? ¿Cuántas veces eligió duetos para unir su voz con la suya? ¿Cuántas veces le cantó Don´t cry suavemente al oído? Sucrette había perdido la cuenta.

Pero ahora se entregaba a aquella canción que solía acompañar con la guitarra para desahogarse cuando estaba sola. Se la cantaba con todo el sentimiento que logró expresar, intentando que sus palabras le llegaran.

Entonces se dio cuenta que ya no cantaban juntos, no como antes cuando él la abrazaba por la espalda y tarareaba algo para que se uniera. Entendió que esa conexión se había perdido…

Y si él no la amaba, si ya no estaban conectados por la música ¿Qué quedaba?

* * *

 **Nada.**

* * *

Lysandro no podía despegar la mirada de ella preguntándose desde cuando su novia podía interpretar ese tipo de canciones tan emotivamente. La elección de la canción lo inquietaba y la letra estaba cargada de tantas emociones que lo perturbaba.

Comprendió que ella lo sabía, sabía el secreto que por tanto tiempo había guardado celosamente en su interior. ¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo? No lo sabía, pero ella sabía y estaba sufriendo, ahora entendía su comportamiento tan extraño.

Las actitudes de sucrette lo estuvieron gritando todo ese tiempo, gritando la agonía que llevaba por dentro y él había sido tan sordo que no la había oído.

Lysandro no se había planteado jamás la posibilidad de que esto pasara, se había concentrado tanto en lo que le pasaba, en su sufrimiento personal que olvidó completamente lo que se había prometido y lo que le había prometido a ella.

Hacerla feliz.

Para él, la chica era muy importante y no quería que sufriera, porque a su manera la amaba. Quizás no de la manera que ella necesitaba o que él quisiera, pero lo hacía y fue tan egoísta. Por qué tomó el amor que ella le ofrecía y le entregó las migajas del amor que sus sentimientos por Rosa no acaparaban.

* * *

 ** _Me hace más daño seguir contigo_**

 ** _Y ver que con mi calor, tú sigas sintiendo frio._**

 ** _Tú me quieres pero yo te amo, esa es la verdad_**

 ** _Tu presencia aquí me está matando, de sentirte a la mitad._**

 ** _Estoy harta de intentar, y no lograr que te vuelva a enamorar_**

 ** _Sé que no me quieres lastimar, pero tengo que soltarte..._**

 ** _Hoy te dejo en libertad_**

* * *

La melodía termino y ella se quedó ahí plantada mirándolo, los aplausos de fondo parecían ser un eco.

Porque lo único que lograba escuchar era el palpitar nervioso de su corazón que estaba por explotar.


	8. Verdades que duelen

Sucrette apenas tuvo conciencia de lo que pasó el resto de la noche, los demás parecían no haberse dado cuenta de la conversación silenciosa que habían mantenido ella y Lysandro. Solo Rosalya y Alexy notaron el estado de ánimo de su amiga, e intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

Como un pacto silencioso entre ellos, se mantuvieron callados todo el camino de vuelta al departamento. Cuando la puerta se cerró ambos sabían que era el momento de hablar.  
Ella se mantuvo parada en la entrada, insegura de avanzar. Mientras que él mantenía la mirada en el suelo a pocos metros de ella.

Ninguno dijo nada, ninguno quería decir nada. Y así estuvieron un par de minutos, incapaces de comenzar con aquella conversación.

Lysandro levanto el rostro para mirarla. No le sorprendió ver que ella también tenía su mirada gacha, con su largo cabello desordenado tapándole el rostro, se abrazaba a sí misma como si tuviera frio. Pero lo que realmente lo desarmo fue ver lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, tuvo el impulso de ir y besárselas, como hacía siempre.

Deseaba ir y abrazarla como nunca, abrazarla tan fuerte y esconderla dentro suyo para que nada ni nadie pudiera lastimarla, ese había sido siempre su mayor propósito. Pero quien más la estaba hiriendo era el mismo, y se odio por eso, no había sido capaz de protegerla de sus sentimientos.

-¿Desde cuándo…? – preguntó, no hizo falta decir a que se refería.  
-Desde hace unos meses, desde su cumpleaños- respondió.

Lysandro se sorprendió ¿Había sido tan obvio?

-¿Cómo?  
-Solo lo supe Lysandro. Cuando te vi mirarla de esa manera yo… - suspiró y levantó el rostro para poder mirarlo.

-Cuando confirmé mis sospechas todo comenzó a tener un poco de sentido. Como las canciones tan tristes que escribes sobre no ser amado, o las veces que te quedas tan pensativo con una mirada tan triste. Siempre pensé que era por tu papá, yo también me pongo triste cuando pienso en mis padres, pero me di cuenta que siempre hubo algo más en tu cabeza.

Sucrette por fin desahogaba con palabras todo lo que venía arrastrando, se dio cuenta que estaba tan cansada… la carga era demasiado pesada y no era lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir así más tiempo.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-  
-Por qué me lo habías ocultado tanto tiempo, entendí que no querías que yo lo supiera. Y pensé… pensé que sí yo lograba ignorar lo que pasaba entonces nosotros podríamos seguir adelante. Pero no pude.

Negó repetidas veces, no quería perder la compostura.

-Yo solo… quiero saber ¿Qué soy para ti? ¿Por qué has estado tanto tiempo conmigo amando a otra persona? Entiendo que no puedes estar con ella – intentó secar las lágrimas, pero estas seguían cayendo sin intenciones de parar -Pero...

– ¡¿Acaso yo no importo?! – Gritó de repente -¿Por qué me has usado de reemplazo Lysandro?, quiero creer que te conozco mejor que nadie y que no harías nada que pudiera lastimarme a propósito. Pero siento que ya no se nada…

Lysandro estaba sin palabras no podía creer que ella creyera que la usaba como un reemplazo de Rosalya. Él se acercó a ella y la tomó por los brazos suavemente

-Yo sé que esto puede parecerte una locura, pero también te amo. Es verdad que lo que siento por ella es muy fuerte, pero créeme cuando te digo que cada beso, cada te amo que te eh dado te pertenecen. Cuando me dijiste que me querías me sentí realmente feliz y a la vez quería llorar, porque sabía que no te podía corresponder de la misma manera y se bien cuanto duele eso.

-Entonces ¿Por qué? – preguntó  
-Por que creí que si no podía estar con quien más amara podía estar con la mejor chica que eh conocido y hacerla feliz, darle todo el amor que tenía guardado, esperando por una dueña.  
-Sucrette yo te amo – dijo y la abrazó, intentando hacerle sentir todo el amor y el cariño que le profesaba.

Ella se separó de él, como si esas palabras le dolieran.

-Necesito pensar – dijo solamente, sus ojos grises estaban inundados de sentimientos, anhelo, ilusión, tristeza, pero sobre todo confusión, mucha confusión.

Lysandro busco en su bolsillo y le tendió un pañuelo que ella aceptó.

-Gracias – murmuró y se acercó a la puerta dispuesta a irse.  
-¿A dónde vas? – preguntó preocupado por la hora.  
-Necesito irme – respondió.  
-Si quieres estar sola yo me iré – le dijo, con la intención de irse en vez de ella.  
-No – lo detuvo – ya estuve demasiado sola, por eso necesito irme – le explicó y abrió la puerta.  
-Sucrette – le dijo. Ella se dio vuelta y lo miro.  
-Perdóname.

Él se veía muy arrepentido. Ella quería perdonarlo, pero también sentía que jamás lo lograría, otra parte de ella le decía que no había qué perdonar, que nadie elegía que sentir.

-Quiero creerte, Lysandro. Pero estoy segura de que no se puede amar a dos personas a la vez, al menos no el tipo de amor que sientes cuando quieres estar toda la vida con alguien.

Luego se fue dejándolo solo, el continuó mirando la puerta por la que ella había desaparecido. Repasando en su mente esas últimas palabras.

Sabía que era egoísta, lo supo desde el momento que decidió estar con Sucrette, pero no sabía hasta qué punto.

Porque quería detenerla, porque creía que no estaría mejor en ningún otro lugar que no fuera a su lado, aunque dentro de él sabía bien que se equivocaba.

* * *

•( ).•*´¨`*• •*´¨`*•.( ) • ( ).•*´¨`*• •*´¨`*•.( )•( ).•*´¨`*• •*´¨`*•.( )•

* * *

Alexy miraba el televisor, los demás reían mientras que el observaba la imagen pensativo. En realidad no se enteraba para nada de lo que ocurría en la película, no podía dejar de pensar en Sucrette, en su canción y en la mirada triste que tenía cuando volvió a la mesa. Tampoco ignoraba que su amiga había estado muy extraña desde hace un tiempo.  
De repente el timbre sonó y Kentin que estaba a su lado rodeándolo con su brazo se levantó a atender. Él no se molestó en siquiera voltear a mirar quien era, su mente estaba muy ocupada pensando a mil por hora.

-¿Sucrette? – escuchó la voz de su novio preguntar en tono claramente sorprendido.  
El peliazul se levantó de un saltó y corrió hacía la puerta, siendo seguido Armin y Violeta.  
-¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? – preguntó preocupado.

La chica al verlo sonrió un poco.

-Yo… - dijo, sin embargo su sonrisa se fue convirtiendo en una mueca triste hasta que las lágrimas volvieron a caer. Ella se abalanzó bruscamente sobre el abrazándolo, él apenas reaccionó abrazándola también. Los demás observaron la escena, sin entender lo que ocurría.

-No puedo más Alexy – dijo entre sollozos – no puedo más…

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo y sus comentarios :3 :)**_


	9. Cuando se trata de amor

Sucrette se negó a hablar frente a todos, por lo que ella y Alexy se habían encerrado en la habitación. Le costó alrededor de media hora tranquilizarse, lo único que hacía era llorar en el hombro de su amigo quien la abrazaba sin preguntar nada. Al final, cuando logró calmarse Kentin entró en la habitación y le trajo una botella de agua con gesto preocupado, ella se lo agradeció con una sonrisa temblorosa. El castaño volvió a salir con el teléfono de Alexy que hacía varios minutos no dejaba de sonar.

Ella podía escuchar la conversación que se mantenía al otro lado de la puerta, Kentin decía que era muy tarde, que ella pasaría la noche ahí. En un intento de ignorar la discusión telefónica se recostó en el regazo de su amigo, quien comenzó a acariciar su cabeza. Cerró los ojos y se relajó.

Sabía bien con quien estaba discutiendo el castaño, Lysandro.

Una mezcla de sentimientos no la dejaban tranquila, a pesar de haberse desahogado todavía se sentía atrapada. Y por eso comenzó a hablar, le contó todo, desde el cumpleaños de Rosalya hasta la conversación que había tenido con el albino una hora atrás.

Ella no podía verlo, pero el rostro de su amigo se iba transformando a medida que hablaba, pasando desde la confusión hasta el enojo, para él todo estaba más claro, ahora entendía el porqué de su actitud tan extraña ese último tiempo.

Al terminar ella término llorando nuevamente, verla así de destruida le rompía el corazón a Alexy, quien la obligo a reincorporarse y la miró a los ojos. El semblante serio del peliazul la obligó a calmarse un poco.

-Yo sé que duele, Sucrette. Si lo sabré yo que tantas decepciones amorosas tuve, y se lo que es que la persona que amas ame a tu mejor amiga – la miro significativamente – Puedes llorar toda la noche, pero mañana tendrás que tomar una decisión ¿Planeas seguir así para siempre? Por qué te puedo asegurar que una relación así no va a ningún lado.

Sucrette lo miraba angustiada, su labio temblaba ligeramente sin saber que decir realmente. Al ver esto él dulcifico su expresión y le acarició el cabello apartándoselo de su rostro.

-Una relación se siente de a dos cariño y aunque sé que Lysandro puso mucho de su parte para que lo hiciera tanto tiempo, solo era una ilusión, la verdad siempre nos alcanza a todos. Ya intentaste seguir con él a pesar de todo, ya sabes lo difícil que es. No tengo que explicártelo.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

\- Se supone que el amor nos convierte en personas más felices, hace la felicidad más grande. Pero tú solo estas sufriendo.

\- Pero si yo me voy, lo dejare sólo. Es verdad que esto me está haciendo mal, pero no quiero ser egoísta.

-Pensar en ti no es egoísta Sucrette. Porque además de a él debes amarte también. Que lo hagas no significa que seas mala ni egoísta ¿entiendes?

Ella asintió con la mirada triste.

-El amor Su, el amor no es significa sacrificarte por alguien es apoyar al otro, no es cambiar es amoldarse, el amor no es someterse y mucho menos desvalorizarse.

Aquellas palabras la afectaron de una manera increíble, y siguieron repitiéndose las horas siguientes. Kentin se había quedado en un cuarto de invitados, mientras que ella había dormido en la cama con Alexy, él la había abrazado toda la noche. Sentirlo ahí junto a ella acompañándola, preparado para levantarla ni bien cayera hizo que se sintiera un poco mejor.

* * *

•( ).•*´¨`*• •*´¨`*•.( ) • ( ).•*´¨`*• •*´¨`*•.( )•( ).•*´¨`*• •*´¨`*•.( )•

* * *

A pesar de que Sucrette se había ido Lysandro no se atrevía a dormir en la cama, no en la que ellos compartían. Cuando volvió el Lunes del trabajo ella estaba de espaldas a la puerta, mirando por el ventanal. Se sintió feliz de verla, quería correr y abrazarla, pero las maletas junto a la puerta lo tenían tenso desde que entró y más aún cuando notó un par de cajas apiladas junto a una de las paredes. Presentía lo que se venía y no quería, no quería que las cosas terminaran así.

-Te estaba esperando – Le dijo ella cuando se dio vuelta, le sonrió.

-¿Te vas? – fue la única pregunta que logró hacer, la más estúpida mejor dicho.

-Sí. Me voy una semana a visitar a mi tía – le explicó.

Eso hizo que se relajara de sobre manera, ella no estaba yéndose del departamento. Su tía vivía en una ciudad a 500 kilómetros de allí, muy cerca de donde su madre vivía también.

Ella miro el suelo con duda, más luego volvió a mirarlo. Él pudo ver la decisión en su mirada, ella era demasiado tenaz, cosa que siempre había admirado.

-Ahora mismo no me siento capaz de hablar contigo de la manera correcta, de terminar de la manera que debe una cosa tan hermosa – Hizo una pausa y respiro hondo, aquello fue como una bomba para él – Necesito tiempo, pero sé lo que quiero y debo hacer, no puedo seguir así.

Él evitó su mirada sin desear seguir escuchando, pero no había nada que pudiera hacerla para detenerla.

-Cuando vuelva hablaremos, sobre el departamento, las cosas.

Ella se abrazó a sí misma y miró hacia el cielo. Todo era demasiado amargo, se supone que cuando amas a alguien quieres estar con esa persona, y ella no quería hacerlo pero tampoco podía quedarse. Porque había entendido que las cosas no funcionaban de esa manera y que había sido tonta al pensar que lo harían.

Se preguntó cómo casi 6 años de relación terminaban en tan poco tiempo, como se bastaba una mirada para destruir todo. ¿Era normal sentir que la vida se acabaría si cruzaba la puerta? ¿Sentir que se ahogaba pero no querer irse?

En un mundo perfecto Lysandro se había enamorado de ella, esa canción no existiría y ahora estaría en sus brazos sonriendo. Pero el mundo no era perfecto y ella debía salir a buscar su propia felicidad, una real que dependiera de ella. Y quizás algún día se volvería a enamorar y esa persona también la amaría.

Con esos pensamientos salió del departamento y él miró al suelo para no ver irse a la única mujer que alguna vez lo había amado.

* * *

 _Porque cuando se trata de amor el dolor es inevitable, el sufrimiento opcional._


	10. Adiós

Una semana había pasado, una semana solo, una semana sin Sucrette. Él aún no se acostumbraba al día a día sin ella. Él aún no caía en esa realidad donde ella no estaba, aún tenía una pequeña esperanza de que arreglarían las cosas. O al menos la tuvo hasta que la vio entrar en la cafetería en la que habían quedado. Por un momento creyó que se había equivocado de persona…

* * *

 _Pero no, era ella._

* * *

Lo primero que notó fue que su largo cabello había sido cortado, los mechones que antes caían en gruesas hebras negras hasta su cintura, ahora acariciaban graciosamente sus hombros. Su vestimenta también había cambiado, con el tiempo sucrette había adoptado un estilo parecido al que Rosalya llevaba. Ahora llevaba una ropa tan cotidiana, un simple pantalón de jean junto con una blusa a tirantes.

Ella estaba en la entrada atrapando miradas y mirando a todos lados en su busca, cuando lo encontró sonrió y se acercó a él, desfilo por el pasillo hasta su mesa, donde se sentó frente a él.

-Hola – saludó.

-Hola – respondió abruptamente – Te ves… diferente – agregó.

Se veía linda, no podía negarlo. Pero era algo que particularmente no le gustaba, prefería el estilo que ella llevaba antes, más acorde a sus gustos.

-Lo sé – respondió suavemente ella y se removió incomoda en su lugar ante su mirada insistente.

Tras unos minutos en silencio Sucrette se dispuso a hablar.

-Esta semana me ayudó mucho a pensar – dijo levantando su mirada hacía él – No quiero hacer reproches, lo que se hizo echo está. Lo cierto es que me hiciste muy feliz y quiero pensar que tú también lo fuiste, a pesar de todo. Estar lejos me ayudo a entender de que en el amor nadie es inocente, todos lastimamos y todos somos lastimados, aunque no queramos.

-Entonces… ¿Aquí se acaba todo? – preguntó con cierto miedo.

Ella asintió y ambos quedaron nuevamente en silencio, sin saber cómo continuar.

-Creó que entonces debo irme del departamento – dijo él.

-Eso no va a ser necesario-

El frunció el ceño.

-Realmente no quiero que pases por esas molestias, si alguien se ira seré yo- Insistió él.

-No es ninguna molestia, de todas maneras yo no me quedaría ahí. Hay demasiados recuerdos – suspiró

-¿De todas maneras? – preguntó confundido.

Ella sonrió con timidez, como si estuviera a punto de confesar algún tipo de secreto.

-Me voy de la ciudad. La verdad es que no solo fui a ver a mi tía, también fui a probarme para un puesto en una editorial que acaba de abrir allí. Mi tía me recomendó y bueno, arregló una entrevista para mí. Mañana en la mañana iré con Alexy y Kentin a sacar mis cosas del departamento.

Ella continúo hablando, pero Lysandro ya no la escuchaba en su cabeza se repetían sus anteriores palabras.

* * *

 ** _Me voy de la ciudad…_**

 ** _Me voy…_**

* * *

•( ).•*´¨`*• •*´¨`*•.( ) • ( ).•*´¨`*• •*´¨`*•.( )•( ).•*´¨`*• •*´¨`*•.( )•

* * *

La cosa más masoquista que había hecho en su vida fue ayudar a subir las cajas de Sucrette en el pequeño camión que llevaría las cosas hacía su nuevo hogar. Por la tarde todos habían llegado a despedirse de la chica que partía a la mañana siguiente, hubo lágrimas, abrazos y reclamos. Al final nadie la convenció de que se quedara, hasta incluso terminaron comprendiendo y le desearon lo mejor.

Cuando quedaron solos Sucrette recorrió por última vez el departamento, tocaba los mueves y las paredes acariciándolas. El la mirada parado desde el ventanal, noviembre estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y las tardes tenían un clima agradable, casi tan cálido como él día que se habían mudado allí juntos hace cuatro años.

Antes de irse se dieron un fuerte abrazo que duro unos cuantos minutos.

-A pesar de todo, cuentas conmigo siempre. Si alguna vez te sientes solo y necesitas hablar con alguien solo basta que me llames – Susurró ella antes de separarse.

Luego caminó hasta la puerta, Lysandro vio que dejo algo sobre la mesa junto a la puerta, ella dio una última mirada atrás y sonrió. Con nostalgia, con pena, con felicidad, con miedo.

Y se fue…

Cuando el reaccionó se acercó a mirar sobre la mesilla. Ahí abandonados un juego de llaves junto con la pulsera de dijes que seguía rota.

* * *

 _Tan rota como ellos, que ya no tenían arreglo._

* * *

Y así de fácil ella ya no estaba.

Miro a su alrededor, el departamento casi vacío.

Ella se había ido sin embargo no podía dejar de verla en todas partes.

* * *

Sucrete en la cocina sonriéndole al llegar.

Sucrette en el balcón con los ojos cerrados sintiendo la brisa acariciar su rostro.

Sucrette cantando.

 _Sucrette diciéndole_ _ **Te amo…**_

* * *

•( ).•*´¨`*• •*´¨`*•.( ) • ( ).•*´¨`*• •*´¨`*•.( )•( ).•*´¨`*• •*´¨`*•.( )•

* * *

En el hotel donde dormiría esa noche Sucrette se miraba en el espejo completo, aún no se acostumbraba a su cambio pero lo había encontrado necesario y liberador.

No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado en su aspecto con tal de ser del gusto de Lysandro, la ropa, el maquillaje e incluso el cabello que a él le gustaba largo.

* * *

 ** _Te ves… diferente_**

* * *

Aquello último la había empujado a cortarlo, porque ahora tenía conciencia de por qué el insistía en que lo mantuviera así.

Cuando se acostó sintió la cama fría, pero se había acostumbrado a aquello hace tiempo. Sin embargo se preguntó cuándo dejaría de escuchar la voz de Lysandro tararear cuando cerraba los ojos, cuando dejaría de derramar silenciosas lágrimas.

Se preguntó cuándo dejaría de sentir esas caricias imaginarías en aquel cabello que ya no existía…

Ni era blanco.


	11. Feliz cumpleaños

22 de noviembre, hoy cumplía 23 años.

Sería el primer cumpleaños que celebraría solo desde que Sucrette entró a su vida. La chica cumplía 3 días antes que él, por lo que ambos festejaban solos el 20 y luego festejaban con sus amigos.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que ella se había ido de la ciudad y aún no tenía noticias de la chica, no la había llamado y tampoco había preguntado a los demás por su ex novia.

Por un lado lo hacía porque realmente no sabría que decir si lo hiciera ¿De qué se habla con una persona con la que acabas de romper? Sin embargo no saber de ella lo ponía nervioso, hasta de mal humor incluso. Le preocupaba como le estaría yendo su nueva vida. Aunque el saber que estaba con su tía era un alivio.

Todo ese tiempo le había servido para plantearse varías cosas, sobre todo las cosas a las que Sucrette había renunciado para estar con él.

El principal había sido su familia, Agatha su tía era la única familiar que tenía, ya que sus padres habían fallecido años atrás en un accidente de tráfico

Por lo que cuando ella fue transferida por su trabajo Sucrette ambos se mudaron juntos para seguir con su relación. Él sabía lo mucho que le había costado dejarla, muchas noches había llorado en sus brazos extrañándola.

Pensando en eso le daba hasta vergüenza, él no tenía ningún derecho de llamarla sólo porque necesitaba oír su dulce voz.

Le pareció que todos estaban demasiado animados ¿No se sentían tristes por la ausencia de Sucrette? Al parecer era el único que no estaba disfrutando, ni siquiera el abrazo que Rosa le dio al llegar lo animó.

Esta vez sopló las velas sólo rodeado de las caras felices de sus amigos, pero el único rostro sonriente que deseaba ver ya no estaba.

La escena le pareció errónea, así no se supone que debían ser las cosas, paseo su mirada por los invitados buscando a aquella mujer de ojos grises, pero no la encontró. Tampoco estaba a su lado como solía ser, no estaba en ninguna parte donde él pudiera alcanzarla.

Cuando decidieron comenzar la fiesta, subieron el volumen y apagaron las luces. Él aprovecho eso para escaparse a la cocina por un poco de agua y desde el balcón trasero escucho dos voces hablando en susurros. Normalmente daría media vuelta y se iría por donde llegó, pero escucho el nombre de Sucrette, así que se acercó sigilosamente para oír mejor.

-Ya no importa que fue lo que ocurrió, Sucrette tomó una decisión y lo mejor es respetarla - Escuchó, claramente era Alexy el que hablaba.

-Yo sólo quiero saber que sucedió, todo estaba tan bien y luego vino el incidente de la pulsera, Lyss le gritó - Respondió una voz femenina, suspiró.

-Yo no creo que hayan roto por algo como eso - Aclaró.

Un silencio se formó entre ellos, sí Lysandro hubiera podido verlos notaría que Alexy se encontraba incómodo y Rosalya triste.

-¿La llamaste por su cumpleaños? - preguntó él cambiando bruscamente de tema.

-Si, por supuesto que lo hice, se escuchaba muy feliz - Respondió ella.

Lysandro decidió que era momento de dejar de escuchar conversaciones ajenas y volvió al comedor, pero en su cabeza seguía dando vueltas aquellas últimas palabras.

* * *

 ** _Se escuchaba muy feliz_**

* * *

Ella estaba bien y feliz ¿Y él?, él tenía que continuar porque había perdido toda oportunidad con Sucrette y si realmente la quería tenía que dejarla seguir también, así ella podría alcanzar esa felicidad que tanto se merecía.

Sin saberlo, en la lejanía la chica que estaba en sus pensamientos miraba el cielo con una sonrisa triste, susurraba su nombre, deseándole feliz cumpleaños.

* * *

•( ).•*´¨`*• •*´¨`*•.( ) • ( ).•*´¨`*• •*´¨`*•.( )•( ).•*´¨`*• •*´¨`*•.( )•

* * *

El domingo siguiente despertó más tarde de lo habitual, sin embargo podría haber seguido durmiendo si no fuera por el insistente ruido del timbre. El aroma de Sucrette hacía días que se había ido, por lo que las sabanas ahora olían a simple jabón, eso le desagrado profundamente. Los restos de su recuerdo comenzaban lentamente a desaparecer como si jamás hubiera estado allí.

Con pereza se levantó y se puso una bata antes de ir a atender, al abrir la puerta sus ojos se abrieron grandes por la sorpresa.

Para nada esperaba verla ahí parada en su puerta, con una mirada que reflejaba sobretodo confusión y tristeza.

-Lysandro – Dijo sonriendo un poco.

Por primera vez la sonrisa de Rosalya no le pareció hermosa y su corazón no dio un salto al verla. Pero sobre todo, por primera vez se sentía irritado por su presencia.

-Rosalya – respondió él, como si de un saludo se tratase.

Ella lo miró unos minutos incomoda sin moverse de su lugar, como si aquel departamento fuera ajeno y necesitara permiso para entrar. Algo que no sucedía antes cuando se abalanzaba sobre él sin dudar.

-Creo que… tenemos que hablar.


	12. Cuando llega la primavera

Si ella tuviera que elegir el mes que más le gustaba, este definitivamente sería octubre. Cuando el frio y el calor se abrazaban, se encontraban y compartían. Aunque eso era un lio para todos, que salían muy abrigados por la mañana y por la tarde volvían a casa con sus abrigos colgando.

Sucrette caminó por aquellas veredas que hace tanto no recorría, mirando los arboles de primavera que ya estaban en su máximo esplendor, con esas bellas flores de colores que perfumaban sutilmente el aire.

Pasó por el frente del instituto, por su antiguo trabajo y al final también pasó por ese edificio donde antes compartía el departamento con Lysandro. La nostalgia la invadía pero no podía evitar sonreír por que aquellos recuerdos eran muy preciados.

Habían pasado tres años, tres años desde que había decidido cambiar de rumbo, comenzar de cero y ahora se encontraba de visita para ver a sus viejos amigos.

Estaba emocionada ya que hacía un par de meses que no los veía, la última vez que Alexy y Rosalya la habían visitado fue para las vacaciones de invierno, cuatro meses atrás.

Ella fue hasta el centro de la ciudad donde iban a encontrarse, pasó por la plaza principal y se detuvo un momento en el gran árbol de navidad, este estaba sin decorado puesto que aún no era la época. Pero aun así podía recordar cómo se veía brillando con las luces y esas esferas transparentes llenas de sueños, incluso de los suyos.

Cuando se encontraron se dieron un gran abraso y se sentaron en una cafetería a charlar. El tiempo se había encargado de curar las heridas que tanto habían alejado a las dos amigas, aunque había heridas que nunca terminan de cicatrizar.

Sucrette jamás le dijo los verdaderos motivos de su ruptura a Rosalya. Rosalya nunca le contó que fue a hablar con Lysandro para descubrirlo y a su vez jamás le dijo que ahora sabía el verdadero motivo, ni le dijo como lo vio desmoronarse aquella mañana, o que se alejó afectivamente de su cuñado.

Era un tema delicado que quedaba pendiente y que todavía dolía. Aunque Sucrette había perdonado a Lysandro al final, a pesar de que ya no mantenían contacto alguno. Esperaba con todo su corazón que él estuviera bien y feliz.

* * *

•( ).•*´¨`*• •*´¨`*•.( ) • ( ).•*´¨`*• •*´¨`*•.( )•( ).•*´¨`*• •*´¨`*•.( )•

* * *

Sucrette había decidido quedarse toda una semana y sus amigos habían insistido en juntarse con todos quienes también querían verla. La reunión fue pactada para la noche antes de volver a su ciudad, eso significaba que iba verlo y una gran parte de ella ansiaba hacerlo, comprobar con sus ojos que aquel hombre que tanto amó había conseguido ser feliz.

Si ella hubiera sabido que se lo cruzaría de casualidad por la calle probablemente se hubiera preparado mentalmente para verlo, como lo haría justo antes de ir a la pequeña reunión con sus amigos. Pero el destino a veces tiene preparado para nosotros algo más, algo más grande que incluso nosotros mismos.

Una vez ella se había alejado en sentido contrario, prácticamente escapando. Y él estaba parado, mirándola, como sí jamás se hubiese movido de donde lo había dejado.

Caminó a su encuentro, acorto los pocos metros que los separaban y sonrió.

El tiempo había dejado un rastro de madurez en Lysandro, en su mirada y en sus facciones. Como la primera vez que lo vio, esa mirada magnética la atrapó.

-Hola – fue lo único que dijo con una sonrisa dulce, nostálgica.

Lysandro simplemente no podía contestarle nada, porque no podía creer que la tenía al frente, tantas veces había deseado verla, saber de ella. Pero nadie le decía nada cuando preguntaba, como si se empeñaran en mantenerla alejada de él.

Y ahora que finalmente la tenía en frente quería decirle tantas cosas… se sentía feliz, se sentía triste, pero sobre todo se sentía asustado… ¿Era algún otro sueño? ¿Era real?

-¿Lyss? – preguntó ella confundida ante su intensa mirada.

-N-no esperaba verte – fue lo único que dijo.

Ella se rio levemente.

-Yo tampoco, pero de todas maneras nos íbamos a ver hoy en la noche – le dijo divertida.

-¿Hoy en la noche? – preguntó confundido.

-La reunión, ¿No te lo dijo Rosa? – Preguntó sin comprender.

Él negó, no le habían dicho absolutamente nada y no creía que fuese una casualidad, seguramente si no se la hubiera cruzado en ese momento jamás la hubiera visto de nuevo.

-Yo…

Incapaz de decir nada y en un impulso desvaneció el espacio que los separaba y la abrazó, ella se sorprendió sin embargo se dejó abrazar, su corazón dio un brinco e inhalo profundamente ese aroma que tanto conocía. Su cuerpo lo reconocía a la perfección, siempre lo había hecho.

-Necesito que me escuches Sucrette, después de esto te prometo que no volveré a hablarte del tema. Pero necesito decirte todo lo que guardo hace años, ya entendí que si oculto lo que siento nunca se es capaz de superarlo de la manera correcta y nos podemos quedar estancados, creyendo en algo que ya no existe…

Ella intentó separarse de él perturbada sin embargo el no aflojo su agarré y ella dejo de moverse nerviosa.

-Es cierto que amé a Rosa, la ame mucho tiempo, pero eso fue antes de que entraras a mi vida, éramos unos niños y yo siempre creí que la amaría hasta el final. Pero tenía un sentimiento totalmente idealizado, me convencí que sentía eso pero realmente no era así. Siempre te amé, desde que entraste a mi vida siempre fuiste tú, nunca te mentí, siempre que te dije que te amaba era a ti, siempre que te besé era a ti. Sé que cometí errores, demasiados pero quiero hacerte feliz, estoy dispuesto a renunciar a todo por ir contigo a donde tú quieras… pero déjame entrar a tu vida, déjame demostrarte que te pertenezco.

Fue entonces que él le permitió separarse un poco, por la diferencia de alturas ella tuvo que levantar su rostro para mirarlo y cuando lo hizo pequeñas gotas empaparon sus mejillas, se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, ella nunca lo había visto llorar pero ahora lo hacía y por ella…

Sucrette hacía tiempo que lo había perdonado y lo cierto es que había intentado muchas veces olvidarse de Lysandro en vano, era como si aquel sentimiento solo creciera, como si alejarse hubiese aumentado ese amor.

-El amor que siempre sentí por ti es el que sientes por la persona con la que quieres pasar toda tu vida. Solo quiero saber si todavía me amas y esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario.

Aquellas palabras fueron un bálsamo para su alma ¿Cuánto había esperado ella para oírlas? Tanto tiempo…

Pero ¿Estaba preparada para arriesgarse otra vez? Gran parte de ella decía que sí y otra seguía teniendo miedo… pero lo quería, lo quería en su vida. Ella era feliz, tan feliz y solo le faltaba él para completar esa felicidad…

Hace tiempo que había aprendido que no arriesgarse significa seguridad, pero esto no te aseguraba nada. La seguridad no era felicidad completa.

Asintió con los ojos al borde de las lágrimas y él sonrió aliviado,

-Te amo- le dijo aun mirándola a los ojos, llenándola con su mirada de devoción, de ternura.

Sucrette sonrió Entre lágrimas, entre sus propias lágrimas, y las que el dejaba caer sobre su rostro.

Lysandro ya no sabían cuales las suyas y cuales eran de ella, pero no le importaba y siguió repitiéndoselo una y otra vez… Durante horas, días, noches y todo lo que le restó de vida.

* * *

 **FIN**

 **~LYSANDRO X SUCRETE~**


	13. Si de amarte se trata (EXTRA)

Una pequeña corría entre los pastizales, sus zapatos habían sido olvidados por lo que estaba descalza, pero eso a ella no le importaba porque era verano y hacía mucho calor. Ahí en medio del campo a las afueras de la ciudad era un lugar perfecto para sentirse libre.

Sus largas trenzas tenían pequeñas flores que ella misma había colocado pacientemente minutos atrás.

-¡Sucrette! – escucho no muy lejos el grito de su madre llamándola.

Ella por supuesto como era una buena niña fue corriendo a su encuentro, al verla a lo lejos sonrió. Para ella su mama era la más hermosa del mundo, con ese cabello negro y largo, esa tez blanca, parecía una muñeca de porcelana como las que tenía en su cuarto.

-¡Mama! – dijo al abrazarla, la joven mujer se agacho y correspondió su abrazo

-¿A dónde estabas pequeña traviesa? Pronto llegarán todos a tu fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Estaba adornando mi pelo para estar bien bonita – explicó y le mostro sus trenzas llena de flores orgullosa.

-Ya veo – rio un poco enternecida – A tus abuelas les encantará. Ahora es hora de calzarse antes que lleguen los demás. Tu abuelo tiene tus zapatos.

Ella asintió con una gran sonrisa y salió corriendo hacía la casa, en la galería en su banco de siempre se encontraba su abuelo mirándola llegar con una sonrisa, en su regazo estaban sus zapatos esperándola. Su madre la seguía de cerca.

-¡Mamá dice que debo calzarme! - dijo al llegar, su abuelo le sonrió cariñosamente y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Primero creo que deberías limpiarte los pies – Dijo su abuela saliendo desde la cocina con un fuenton mediano lleno de agua.

-Mamá no hagas esfuerzos por favor – pidió la mujer preocupada quitándole el peso de las manos.

-Lissette por favor, solo es un poco de agua además no estoy tan vieja – le reprochó la anciana a su hija. La niña observaba todo sentada al lado de su abuelo, hamacando sus pies que colgaban desde el banco.

Lissette suspiró resignada y se agachó para limpiarle los pies a su hija, el hombre le dio los zapatos.

-Gracias papá – le dijo y la calzo.

-Ahora si estas lista – murmuró la joven madre satisfecha.

-Pero antes queremos darte nuestro regalo – Dijo de repente la mujer más grande llamando su atención, ella se sentó a un lado de la niña mientras que Lissette se llevaba el agua de nuevo para adentro.

Así la pequeña quedó sentada entre sus abuelos maternos, los cuales le sonreían con adoración. Su abuela saco de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita.

-Mi madre me la regaló cuando cumplí 6, como tú´- explico, Sucrette tomó la pequeña cajita y la abrió, adentro había una pequeña cadenita con una chapita en forma de corazón grabada.

-¡Es mi nombre! – dijo emocionada.

-Y el mío – respondió divertida.

-Pero abuelita ¿No vas a extrañarla? – preguntó y se puso triste.

-Claro que no, es hora de que otra Sucrette la lleve en su cuello.

La niña sonrió más animada e intento abrir el ganchito para colgársela

-Ven, yo te ayudo – dijo su abuelo y le prendió la cadena por la parte de su cuello, ella observo su nueva cadena con cariño, a pesar de ser pequeña entendía que era muy importante.

-¡Gracias! – dijo y ambos la abrazaron.

Un hombre pelirrojo salió de la cocina interrumpiendo el momento.

-Entonces era aquí donde estaban todos – dijo el riendo.

-¡Papá! – gritó la niña y de un salto corrió hacia él.

El hombre no dudo en levantarla en brazos.

-Pero que linda estás hoy – la alagó, ella sonrió feliz. Lisette que había llegado detrás de él los observaba desde el marco de la puerta.

-Sebastián acaba de llegar, también mis primos y los tíos mamá.

La mujer mayor se levantó sonriente y junto con su marido entraron a saludar.

-¿Y mis padres? – preguntó Alam acercándose un poco a ella aun con su hija en brazos.

-Me llamaron hace un momento y dijeron que no tardaban en llegar, vamos a dentro a esperar.

* * *

La pequeña familia entró a reunirse con el resto que estaban en el gran salón, este estaba decorado con globos y cintas de todos colores.

La pequeña sucrette corría con los otros niños que acababan de llegar, hasta que por la puerta entraron dos recién llegados.

-Abuela Iris – Dijo ella cuando la vio y corrió abrazarla.

-¿Y a mí no me saludas? – preguntó Castiel con falsa molestia a su nieta, ella sonrío y lo abrazo, Los adultos rieron ante la escena y Sucrette volvió a jugar con los demás.

Alam se acercó a sus padres mientras que Lissete les llevaba dos bebidas frías a sus suegros.

Sebastian, el hermano mayor de Lissette, se encontraba al lado de sus padres y en el regazo de Lysandro estaba su nieto menor que tenía apenas un año. Él se sentía particularmente unido con el niño, ya que él era el único de sus 4 nietos que había heredado su heterocromia, con la diferencia de que el pequeño tenía un ojo azul y el otro verde, y que además su cabello era negro. El niño jugaba con su abuela quien le hacía caras graciosas para que riera.

Lysandro miraba a su esposa de reojo, le gustaba verla tan contenta, tan feliz. Sus cabellos que se habían tornado blancos se agitaban con sus movimientos y los dijes de la pulsera que seguía en su muñeca hacían un curioso ruido de tintineo cuando movía sus manos.

Aquella mujer que era la belleza misma en un ser.

Ella llevaba un vestido blanco de verano y él amaba verla con ese color, lo había descubierto el día que se casaron. E incluso esa tarde tantos años atrás cuando la vida le dio una segunda oportunidad, ella también llevaba un vestido blanco.

La mujer se dio cuenta que era insistentemente observada y le sonrió poniendo su atención en él.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó.

-Sólo pensaba – Le respondió

-¿En qué?- volvió a cuestionar algo divertida.

-En ti, en nosotros, en ellos – dijo simplemente.

Luego miró a sus hijos y a sus nietos, a sus sobrinos, a los amigos y todas las personas especiales que habían conocido a lo largo de sus vidas.

Ella sonrió llena de felicidad observando también y sintiendo aquella perfección que se es capaz de sentir solo una vez. Y ambos pensaron que todo el dolor que habían atravesado valía la pena para tener aquel momento.

* * *

 ** _Si de amarte se trata… Sucrette, todo es un bello milagro._**


	14. Mensaje Especial :)

_**Bueno, es hora de mi testamento para agradecerles a todas su apoyo, escribir es algo que me llena y me causa mucha satisfacción, a pesar de que fue una historia cortita y con poco desarrollo me alegra mucho que les gustara. Sus comentarios que siempre me sacan una sonrisa por más que me dijeran "Sayu te odio" XD jajaajajaja, en verdad los aprecio mucho y a cada una de ustedes que se detuvo un momento a leer esta historia. También agradezco a las chicas que me enviaron un mensaje privado para decirme que les gustó la historia n.n**_

 _ **Desde el principio lo que intente transmitir en mi historia es que "El amor nos tiene que hacer más felices, no ser nuestra felicidad", hacerles llegar el pequeño mensaje de que la felicidad siempre tiene que estar en nuestras manos y no de nadie más. Está bien enamorarnos, está bien amar profundamente, pero creo firmemente que siempre hay que querernos un poco más a nosotros. El amor, además viene de muchas formas, en nuestros padres, en un novio/a o en un amigo. Son muchos sentimientos los que puse en 12 capítulos (y ¿Un especial?), si al menos un cuarto de todos ellos les llegó y disfrutaron con este humilde fic ¡Soy muy feliz!**_

 _ **Espero nos crucemos en otras oportunidades, nos estamos leyendo n.n/**_


End file.
